thieffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
C1: Mieszczanin 1
Powrót do spisu Mieszczanin 1 c1_blame_maj: Wiesz, co narobiłeś? No cóż, w każdym razie ja wiem, i jesteś w poważnych tarapatach! c1_blame_min: Hej! Wiem, co zrobiłeś! Dosyć tego! c1_cdam_hi: Aaach, zabijesz mnie! c1_cdam_hi: Au! Ratunku! c1_cdam_hi_na: Zabierzcie go ode mnie! c1_cdam_lo: Nie, błagam! c1_cdam_med: Uciekaj! c1_cdam_no: W co ty sobie pogrywasz? c1_cdie_ko: Co... ? c1_cdie_words: Ale ja nie mam broni... c1_crime_hurtother: Nie zamierzam być następny! c1_crime_kill: Ratunku, morderca! c1_crime_lockp: Hej! Patrzcie! Włamywacz! c1_crime_theft: Złodziej! Złodziej! c1_crime_threat: Mamy tu faceta w napadzie szału! c1_crime_tres: Ktoś tu jest! c1_crime_vandal: Ten koleś wszystko rozwala! c1_crime_wanted: Hej! Ty jesteś tym facetem... Ee, już nic. c1_crime_wanted: Hej, to jest ten łacher z listu gończego! c1_ev_ally: Tutaj nikogo nie ma... Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku. c1_ev_allyf: Powiedziała, że tu będzie... c1_ev_allym: Chyba muszę go poszukać. c1_ev_ally_na: Dokąd oni poszli? Myślisz, że są jakieś problemy? c1_ev_ally_spooked: Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało? c1_ev_an_spooked: Zwierzęta dziwnie się zachowują dzisiejszej nocy. c1_ev_blood: Krew... Chyba zwymiotuję... c1_ev_blood: Kto został ranny? c1_ev_body: O Panie... Ciało? c1_ev_body: Trup? Jak do tego doszło? c1_ev_bodyf: Jest martwa. To jakaś nieczysta sprawa... c1_ev_bodyf: Ale kto mógł ją zabić? Jakiś szaleniec... c1_ev_bodyf_na: Jest martwa. Zamordowana. Co zrobimy? c1_ev_bodym: On... Nie żyje! c1_ev_bodym: On... Został zamordowany! c1_ev_bodym_na: Pomocy! On chyba nie żyje! c1_ev_body_na: Patrz! Czy to jest... ciało? c1_ev_body_na: Trup! Tylko pomyśl... To mógł być ktoś z nas... c1_ev_com: Lepiej będę się trzymać w bezpiecznej odległości. c1_ev_dam: Ratunku! Ktoś mnie uderzył! c1_ev_dam: Auu! Co się stało? c1_ev_door: Wydawało mi się, że to zamykam... c1_ev_door: Kto zostawił te drzwi otwarte? c1_ev_door_na: Wiesz, kto zostawił te drzwi otwarte? c1_ev_door_na: Te drzwi nie powinny być zamknięte? c1_ev_enemybody: Lepiej, kiedy nie żyje. c1_ev_felt: Proszę, przestań! c1_ev_felt: Hej! c1_ev_lightext: Kto się bawi światłami? c1_ev_lightoff: Hmmm, wcześniej światła były zapalone, prawda? c1_ev_lightoff: Te światła nie powinny być zgaszone. c1_ev_loot: Gdzie to jest? c1_ev_loot: Było tutaj, kiedy ostatnio spojrzałem. c1_ev_loot_na: Ja tego nie wziąłem, a ty? c1_ev_maj: Ale... To niemożliwe. c1_ev_maj: To się nie może dziać! c1_ev_med: Hej! Kto to zrobił? c1_ev_med: To jakiś żart? c1_ev_min: Jakie to dziwne. c1_ev_min: Ciekawe. c1_ev_res: Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie jest ranny. c1_ev_ret: Cóż, chyba trzeba to przypisać pełni księżyca. W każdym razie lepiej się w to nie mieszać. c1_ev_ret_ik: Mam nadzieję, że ktoś zajmie się sprawą tego zabójcy... Bo ja nie mogę nic zrobić, to pewne. c1_ev_shadow: Co rzuca ten cień? c1_ev_torchext: O! Dlaczego to zgasło? c1_ev_torchtoff: Zgasła. Paliła się przez niecałą godzinę. c1_ev_torchtoff: Kto może cokolwiek zobaczyć, kiedy pochodnie ciągle gasną? c1_fatigue_epi: Trochę brakuje mi tchu... c1_fcon: Dlaczego ja? c1_fcon: Proszę... c1_fcon: Nie chcę umierać... c1_fcon: Muszę... Iść dalej... c1_fcon_ik: Nie mnie... Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie... c1_fcon_ik: Ściga mnie morderca! c1_fcow: Hej, ja nic nie zrobiłem! c1_fcow: Co... Co ty wyprawiasz? c1_fcow: Nie, proszę... Mam rodzinę! c1_fhid: Jestem już bezpieczny? c1_fhid: Ktoś mnie ocali, po prostu to wiem. c1_fini_human: Nie zabijaj mnie! c1_fini_monster: Potwór! c1_fini_na: Uciekaj! c1_fini_pl: Aaa! Kim jesteś? Zostaw mnie w spokoju! c1_fini_pl: Proszę! Nie chcę żadnych kłopotów! c1_fini_pl: Ty... Nie skrzywdziłbyś kogoś takiego jak ja, prawda? c1_fini_pl: Kim ty, do łachera, jesteś? Spadam stąd! c1_fini_pl: Aaa! Nie rób mi nic złego! c1_fini_pl_ik: Aaa! Nie! Nie zabijaj i mnie! c1_fini_pl_ik: Hej! To ten morderca! Nie chcę umierać! c1_fini_pl_it: Kto to? To ten złodziej! Pomocy! c1_fini_pl_it:Widzę cię! Weź, co tylko chcesz! c1_fini_zombie: Powiedz mi, że to nie jest zombie! c1_fsub: O Boże... Znalazłeś mnie! c1_fsub: Proszę... odejdź! c1_gcon: Może jeśli zdarzy się to ponownie... c1_gcon: Dzieje się tu coś dziwnego? c1_gcon_he: Dziwne hałasy. c1_gcon_he: To przed chwilą to mógł być jakiś odgłos... c1_gcon_he_na: Bądź cicho przez chwilę. c1_gcon_he_na: Nie, czekaj. Słuchaj. c1_gcon_se: Wyglądało jakby... Hmmm... c1_gcon_se: Och... Powiedz mi, że właśnie czegoś nie zobaczyłem... c1_gcon_se_na: A, to nie ciebie przed chwilą widziałem, co? c1_gcon_se_na: Widzisz coś? c1_gen_aha: Mam cię! c1_gen_dazed: Co? Co ja robiłem? c1_gen_dismiss: To... To mnie nie dotyczy. c1_gen_distress: Pomocy! c1_gen_dunno: Nie jestem pewny. c1_gen_frust: Niech to szlag! c1_gen_no: Nie... c1_gen_oops: Auu... Przepraszam! c1_gen_snapout: Co? c1_gen_startled: Co, do... ! c1_gen_suffer: Och... nie czuję się za dobrze. c1_gen_thanks: Dziękuję. c1_gen_yes: Tak, w porządku. c1_gini: Hę? c1_gini: To dziwne. c1_gini_he: To brzmiało jak... c1_gini_he: Wydawało mi się, że coś słyszałem. c1_gini_se: Co to się właśnie poruszyło? c1_gini_se: Wydawało mi się, że coś widziałem... c1_greet_reply: Hm, dobry wieczór... c1_greet_reply: No cóż, w takim razie... c1_greet_reply: Zamknij się, co? c1_greet_req: Dobrze cię widzieć. c1_greet_req: Wszystko w porządku? c1_greet_req: Dobry wieczór. c1_gret: Ufff... Przez chwilę się denerwowałem. c1_gret: To mogło być cokolwiek. c1_gret: Ha, ja zawsze za dużo sobie wyobrażam. c1_gret_he: To tylko wiatr. c1_gret_he: Dziś w nocy słychać same dziwne hałasy. c1_gret_na: Daj sobie z tym spokój, co? To nic takiego. c1_gret_na: Uspokój się, po prostu wystraszyliśmy się nawzajem, to wszystko. c1_gret_se: Hmmm, po prostu myślałem, że coś widzę... c1_gret_se: To pewnie znowu tylko mroczki w oczach... c1_gsub: Dlaczego ciągle to robisz? c1_gsub: Znowu. Zabawne. c1_iann: Lepiej komuś o tym powiedzieć. c1_iann_citywatch: Sprowadzę straż! c1_iann_citywatch: Straż! Tutaj! Tutaj! c1_iann_pl: Kim jesteś? Mówię do ciebie! c1_iann_pl: Kto... ? Aaaa, pożałujesz tego, kiedy wrócę z innymi! c1_iann_pl: Widzę cię! Zaraz sprowadzę pomoc! c1_iann_pl: Hej, nie możesz tu być! Pozostali powinni się o tym dowiedzieć! c1_iarr_gone: Ktoś musiał to uprzątnąć. c1_iarr_gone: Czekaj... To nie jest to, co widziałem. c1_iarr_gone_pl: Pewnie uciekł. c1_iarr_gone_pl: Może być wszędzie. c1_iarr_pres: Widzisz? Spójrz! c1_iarr_pres: I co o tym sądzisz? c1_iarr_pres_pl: Zaraz, jego nie powinno tutaj być! c1_iarr_pres_pl: Tam! Łapać go! c1_idle: Te wszystkie ryby... Nigdy nie pozbędę się tego smrodu... Może powinienem wziąć jedną z tych... Jak to się nazywa? Aha, kąpieli... Ale nie mam wanny... Ani mydła... c1_idle: A może tak pożyczę sobie wóz Neely'ego... Ma wszystko, koła i w ogóle... Zobaczy się. Zobaczy się. c1_idle: Ta da di dam, uciekać mi gdzie, gdy szara starucha wciąż ściga mnie, chce moich butów i skóry mej chce, czy w dużą, czy w małą, i tak zmieści się... c1_idle: ... Gadali, że jest jakaś robota w dokach czy gdzieś... ale widzisz, biorą tylko kolesi z doświadczeniem. Tylko skąd brać to doświadczenie, jeśli cię najpierw nie zatrudnią? c1_idle: Lat mi nie ubywa... to jest pewne, cholera... Lat mi wcale nie ubywa... c1_idle_an: To coś jest głodne i zapchlone. c1_idle_bs: Cuchnie jak ścieki. Znowu przecieka. Nie podoba mi się tutaj, wcale a wcale... c1_idle_bs: Ktoś powinien tu zejść z miotłą i trochę posprzątać, bo po mojemu to strasznie tu brudno... Ale kogo interesuje moje zdanie? c1_idle_ou: Mróz nadchodzi wcześnie w tym roku... Czuję to w kościach. c1_idle_ou: Sądząc po zapachu, wieje od strony rzeki... Niezbyt miła woń. c1_idle_ra: Ktoś powinien coś z tym zrobić... Przeklęte gryzonie. c1_idle_st: Moim domem jest ulica, taka jest prawda. c1_idle_st: Nie lubię tej części miasta... Właściwie nie wiem dlaczego. c1_irep: Hej, właśnie coś zobaczyłem! Co to znaczy? c1_irep: Chodźcie zobaczyć! Właśnie widziałem coś naprawdę dziwnego. c1_irep_body: Ratunku! Chyba ktoś został zabity! Widziałem tam ciało! c1_irep_body: Tam jest martwy człowiek! Musisz to zobaczyć! c1_irep_ik: Właśnie widziałem jakiegoś nieznajomego... Myślę, że to mógł być morderca! c1_irep_it: Szybko! Zauważyłem złodzieja! c1_irep_pl: Pomocy! Mamy tu intruza! c1_irep_pl: Widziałem intruza! Ma na sobie płaszcz! c1_misc_blind_con: W którą to ja stronę byłem zwrócony? c1_misc_blind_con: Gdzie jest ściana? c1_misc_blind_con: Ktoś tam jest? Nic nie widzę! c1_misc_blind_end: Ach! Czy to... Tak, zaczynam znowu widzieć... c1_misc_blind_end: To światło? Tak, teraz widzę. c1_misc_blind_end: Znowu widzę... Bogu dzięki. c1_misc_blind_ini: Aaaa! Moje oczy! c1_misc_blind_ini: Nic nie widzę! Aaa! c1_misc_blind_ini: O Boże! Oślepiło mnie! c1_misc_noisemak: Co mogło spowodować ten hałas? c1_misc_noisesup: Dlaczego nie słyszę... Aha. No to już jasne. c1_misc_pickp: O nie... Gdzie to się podziało? Może spadło na ziemię... c1_misc_slip: Ups! c1_nbarrel: Ta beczułka jest wystarczająco duża, żeby coś w niej ukryć. c1_nchair: To krzesło... Sprawdzę tam... c1_ncouch: Za tą sofą jest sporo miejsca. c1_ncrate: Może... Może ta skrzynia? c1_ndesk: Hej? Trzeba sprawdzić to biurko... c1_ndoor: Może za drzwiami. c1_nladder: Hmmm. Obok drabiny? c1_nmach: Może jest w maszynerii. c1_nshadow: Musi trzymać się w cieniu. c1_nshelf: Czy to... Czy jest tam coś obok półek? c1_nstatue: Coś jest nie w porządku z tym posągiem. c1_ntable: Może coś jest pod stołem. c1_obs_citywatch: Znaleźliście tego łebka, który ukradł moją sakiewkę? Nie, jasne że nie. c1_obs_citywatch: Spokojna noc? c1_obs_commoner: Witam. c1_obs_commoner: Dobry wieczór. c1_obs_guard: Dobry wieczór. Długa noc, co? c1_obs_hammer: Niech mi pan wybaczy. c1_obs_hammer_friend: Błogosławieństwo dla uczciwego człowieka, panie? c1_obs_noble: Miły wieczór. c1_obs_noblef: Dobry wieczór, jaśnie pani. c1_obs_noblef: Błagam o przebaczenie, jaśnie pani. c1_obs_noblem: Milordzie. c1_obs_noblem: Nie miałem na myśli nic złego, milordzie. c1_obs_pagan: Jesteś raczej z tych, co wolą lasy, co? c1_obs_pagan_friend: Lepiej nie wejdź w drogę Młotodzierżcom. c1_obs_pl: Przepraszam. c1_obs_pl: Przepraszam. c1_obs_pl: Dzień dobry. c1_pagancornerstone: Dziwaczne. Spójrz na te winorośle. c1_rcon: Nie martw się... Nie jestem niebezpieczny... Kimkolwiek jesteś. c1_rcon: Kim jesteś? Czemu się chowasz? c1_rcon: Posłuchaj, możesz się pokazać... Nie będę z tobą walczyć. c1_rcon_he: Na pewno kogoś słyszałem... Na pewno! c1_rcon_he: Sądząc po odgłosach, muszą być gdzieś blisko. c1_rcon_he: Jeśli ja usłyszałem TO... założę się, że TO słyszy mnie... c1_rcon_he_na: Wie, że go słyszeliśmy... Na co w takim razie czeka? c1_rcon_he_na: To było dosyć głośne... Mówisz, że to nic? Och, czyli jednak coś - tak właśnie myślałem. c1_rcon_ia_na: Hej, cokolwiek tu się dzieje dziś w nocy, to nie nasza sprawa. c1_rcon_ik_na: Znajdziemy go... Ale nie chcę skończyć tak jak ten... ten trup. c1_rcon_it_na: Podobno dziś w nocy ktoś zwiał z niezłym łupem... Może dostaniemy nagrodę, jeśli go wydamy? c1_rcon_na: Co zrobimy, jeśli coś znajdziemy? Zwiejemy? c1_rcon_na: Wiesz co, jeden koleś został tu okradziony w zeszłym tygodniu... c1_rcon_se: Musi być tutaj... Przed chwilą to widziałem... c1_rcon_se: Znajdę to, jeśli tylko nie zrobiło się niewidzialne czy coś... c1_rcon_se: No dobra! Wiem, że tam jesteś. Widziałem cię na własne oczy! c1_rcon_se_na: No nie wiem... Na duże. Coś mi mówi, że sytuacja nas przerasta. c1_rcon_se_na: No dobrze, coś się poruszyło... W takim razie obserwuj i nie zawracaj mi głowy bzdurami. c1_repri_bump_init: Przepraszam, szefie. c1_repri_bump_init: Przepraszam. c1_repri_hurtother_init: Hej, zostaw ich w spokoju! c1_repri_hurtother_sub: Hej! Chcesz ich zabić? c1_repri_hurt_init: Przestań, to boli! c1_repri_lockp_init: No już, wynoś się stamtąd! To jest zamknięte. c1_repri_odd_init: Po co żeś to zrobił? c1_repri_over: No, tak już lepiej. No to bez urazy, co? c1_repri_over: No dobra, w takim razie nie ma potrzeby wzywać straży. c1_repri_stare_init: Patrzysz na coś? c1_repri_stare_init: Chcesz czegoś? c1_repri_theft_init: Hej! To moje! c1_repri_theft_init: Próbujesz mnie okraść? c1_repri_threat_init: Próbujesz wydłubać mi oko? c1_repri_threat_sub: Błagam, litości! Nie groź mi więcej! c1_repri_threat_sub: Zostaw mnie w spokoju! c1_repri_thrown_init: Hej, ostrożnie! c1_repri_thrown_sub: Słuchaj, nie chcę znowu oberwać! c1_repri_tres_init: Hej! Nie możesz tu wejść! c1_repri_tres_init: Nie jesteś u siebie. c1_repri_vandal_init: Nie ma tu dużo rzeczy, możesz to wszystko rozwalić! c1_repri_vandal_sub: Przestań! To jest czyjaś własność! c1_rini: Kto to jest? c1_rini: Kto... Co to było? c1_rini: Ktoś tam jest? c1_rini: No dobra, ty tam, kimkolwiek jesteś, natychmiast przestań! c1_rini: Ktoś się tam skrada? c1_rini_he: Słyszę cię! c1_rini_he: Ktoś tu jest... Chyba blisko. c1_rini_he: Słyszałem to. Chcę zobaczyć, kim jesteś! c1_rini_he_na: Pssst. Ktoś tu jest. Słyszę go... c1_rini_he_na: Słyszysz? Chyba mamy towarzystwo... c1_rini_se: Widziałem to! Wyjdź z cienia! c1_rini_se: Kogo tam widzę... ? c1_rini_se: Halo? Ktoś tam jest? Pokaż mi swoją twarz. c1_rini_se_na: Co to, do licha, było? c1_rini_se_na: Widzieliśmy to, kimkolwiek jesteś... I ani trochę się nie boimy. c1_rnew: Wiem, że tu jesteś... Nie musisz mi ciągle przypominać. c1_rnew: To! Właśnie tego szukam! c1_rnew: Nadal się skradasz, co? c1_rnew_he: Tak tak, hałasuj jeszcze bardziej, to szybciej cię znajdę... c1_rnew_se: Tam! To ten sam, którego widziałem wcześniej? c1_rpre: Co, do... ! c1_rret: Ufff. To nic, i bardzo się z tego cieszę. Co za ulga. c1_rret: Nie rozumiem tego. Mogę przysiąc na wszystko, że ktoś tam był... c1_rret: Nic! To dobrze. Chyba mogę się trochę zrelaksować. c1_rret_he: Nie mogę nikogo znaleźć. A przed chwilą wydawało mi się, że jest tak blisko... c1_rret_na: Zapomnijmy o tym. Tu chyba nikogo nie ma. W porządku? c1_rret_ra: Szczur! Przed chwilą wydawał się o wiele większy. c1_rret_se: Jest tak ciemno... To chyba był jakiś cień. c1_rsur_ev_com: Jestem nieuzbrojony! c1_rsur_ev_com: Proszę! Tylko nie ja! c1_sleeping: Za chwilkę... Za chwilkę! Pracuję... pracuję... pracuję... c1_sndocc: Co za harmider! c1_valley: Wygląda na to, że schował się w tej alejce. c1_vatrium: Intruz jest w atrium. c1_vbathrm: Uciekł i schował się w wychodku! c1_vbedrm: Co robisz w izbie sypialnej? c1_vbsmt: Ciii... Jest na dole, w piwnicy! c1_vchamber: Jest w tamtym pokoju! c1_vchapel: Czego on szuka w kaplicy? c1_vcourtyd: Kim jest ten osobnik na dziedzińcu? c1_vhall: Jest w hallu! c1_vinside: Jak on się tam dostał? c1_vkitchen: Ktoś się dostał do kuchni! c1_vlibrary: Czy ktoś tam czyta? c1_voutside: To właśnie ten. Czai się gdzieś na zewnątrz. c1_vrafters: Tam! Wspiął się aż do krokwi. c1_vroof: Kto się tam rozbija? c1_vstairs: Teraz jest na schodach. c1_vstreet: Zatrzymać go! Jest na ulicy. c1_ycon: Takie moje szczęście... To stara szara pani... Przyszła po moją skórę... c1_ycon: Może nie powinienem się tak wyrywać, żeby sprawdzić, co to było... c1_ycon: W dzisiejszych czasach nie ma czegoś takiego jak nadmierna ostrożność. c1_ycon: Nie do wiary, spędzam noc na sprawdzaniu cieni... c1_ycon_he: Cóż, coś spowodowało ten hałas. c1_ycon_he: Jak to mówią, łatwo wpaść na coś w nocy... c1_ycon_he_na: Nic teraz nie słyszę, a ty? c1_ycon_he_na: Ja też to słyszałem. Jak myślisz, co to było? c1_ycon_na: No dalej, rozejrzyj się, ale nie rób nic głupiego. c1_ycon_na: Moment, po prostu to sprawdźmy. c1_ycon_se: Hmmm, widziałem coś, prawda? c1_ycon_se: Trzeba by sprawdzić... A może tylko mi się wydawało, że coś widzę... c1_ycon_se_na: Tam... Też to widziałeś? c1_ycon_se_na: Wyglądało jak... No nie wiem... Co o tym sądzisz? c1_yini: Co to jest? c1_yini: Ktoś jest w pobliżu? c1_yini: Coś tam jest? c1_yini_he: Chyba coś słyszałem... c1_yini_he: Co za dziwny dźwięk... c1_yini_he: Co to było to, co właśnie usłyszałem? c1_yini_he_na: Pssst. Co to za dźwięk? c1_yini_he_na: Och, daj spokój... Nie słyszałeś tego? c1_yini_se: Tam! Mogę przysiąc, że widziałem... c1_yini_se: Jakiś dziwny ruch tam, z tamtej strony. c1_yini_se_na: Tam. Coś się poruszyło? c1_yini_se_na: Wiem, że jest ciemno, ale... myślisz, że coś tam było? c1_ynew: No i proszę. Co to jest? c1_ynew: Proszę. No i coś tu jest! c1_ynew: Znowu! c1_yret: Ha, wszystko gra, jest miło. Nie wiem, co sobie właściwie myślałem... c1_yret: Jestem za bardzo spięty, ot co. c1_yret: Och, to mogło być cokolwiek. c1_yret_he: Och, w nocy wszystko brzmi zupełnie inaczej. c1_yret_he: Zapomnij. Tutaj dźwięk dziwnie się niesie. c1_yret_na: Nieważne, po prostu straszymy się nawzajem. c1_yret_ra: I to mnie tak martwiło... Szczur! c1_yret_se: Właściwie nie wiem, co widziałem. c1_yret_se: Moje oczy odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Kategoria:Rozmowy